Do You Remember?
by Coqui's Song
Summary: Annabeth finally gets to the Roman Camp. She finds Percy. But he doesn't remember her. How will she react? One-shot.


**Hi guys! I finished The Lost Hero just this week, and since then, I've been working on this little baby right here! Hope you like it! I'm SURE this storyline is already overused though. Oh, well, who cares? Enjoy anyway. ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson & the Olympians OR The Lost Hero, would I even BE here? Hades, no! **

**I edited this... so it's a teensy bit different...**

Do You Remember?

By: Coqui's Song

They found him. It had been many weeks, but they found him. And Annabeth raced though Roman Camp Half-Blood entrance as if her life depended on it. Then again, Percy was her best friend- Hades! - her _boyfriend_. "Percy!" she called out desperately, her voice echoing through the entire camp. "Percy!"

Many curious faces turned to her, gazing at her with cold calculation, wondering if she was probably mad. Maybe she was. Maybe Aphrodite had struck her too hard and she was mad now. All she knew was that she was madly in love with Percy Jackson, and her only wish was to find him and rush to his warm, comforting embrace.

She almost stopped as she noticed the faces of those from the Romans. They were harsher-looking, untrusting, suspicious. Very different than those from the Greek Camp Half-Blood, who were clever, mischievous, and maybe perhaps friendlier. Annabeth decided to let Jason, Leo, and Piper deal with it. She was too busy scanning the camp for _that_ face. _Him._

Then she saw it. She wasn't sure how she'd spotted it from so far away, but she recognized him instantly, as if she were Hermes on Calypso's Island informing her that she needed to let Odysseus go. Her heart fluttered in her chest, pounding so hard her ribs hurt.

His raven locks were the same as always-messy. His sparkling sea green eyes turned to her, and Annabeth's heart thudded to a halt. Disdain flooded through her body. His face! Oh, gods, what had the Romans done to his _face_?

It was harsher now, tough. Strong. Not like himself at all. But in comparison to the demigods here, it was still soft and playful. To be honest, she was relieved he'd proved himself worthy here with such a childish face.

Annabeth sprinted over to Percy, tears running down her cheeks in the joy of being reunited with her boyfriend, feet tripping over one another in her hasty dash to him. "Percy!" all the love she had ever felt for the son of Poseidon was reflected in her voice. "Percy!"

She attacked him with a hug, tears still streaming from her eyes.

Percy stiffened completely, tense and still, breathing rapidly and shallow.

"No!" yelled Jason, running toward them. "He doesn't remember you!"

She didn't care she was with him now. As long as she had him, she had everything, and it would always be all right.

Percy hadn't said a word, and Annabeth was wondering, whether he remembered or not, why he was so silent.

"Annabeth!" Jason scolded, who was now drawing near. He took a look at the petrified Percy, saying, "Hey," and pulled Annabeth away from him.

"He doesn't remember you, Annabeth," he said with surprising gentleness. Probably because he knew what it felt like to not have his memories within the reach of one thought. "He can't possibly be okay with it."

"Right," muttered Annabeth, hating herself. She continued sourly, "Sorry, Percy."

Percy blinked his green eyes slowly, as if he recognized her face but couldn't quite name where he'd seen her from. "It's okay, but, uh, how exactly do you know my name?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to reply, gladly, but Jason cut her off. "I told her."

Percy frowned. "I don't know you."

"But _we_ know _you_," said Annabeth quickly, sticking her tongue out at Jason. Then Annabeth frowned. "You really, honestly, truly don't remember me?"

Percy shook his head. "Sorry. Was I supposed to?"

_Yes!_ She thought angrily, at herself or him or Hera, she wasn't sure. Most likely Hera._ Yes, you stupid Seaweed Brain! We're together! Boyfriend and girlfriend!_

"I guess not," she sighed.

"Well, you do look sort of familiar, I guess," he looked genuinely puzzled. "But I don't know you."

A sole tear did Annabeth allow to escape her eye, and it ran down her cheek. "Yes! You _do_ know me! You do!" she cried, the words escaping her mouth before she thought them through. "You know me, and you…"

"Annabeth," snapped Jason, don't say it. He doesn't remember you." Annabeth counted that that was the… third time he'd said it so far. Key words_: So far_. Because this Daughter of Athena was not going to give up yet.

She didn't say anything, didn't move, just stayed there, staring into space in that way of hers, her gray eyes flickering with a million thoughts a millisecond.

Jason said, "Sorry about that. I'm Jason, Son of Jupiter. This is Annabeth, Daughter of Athena."

Percy blinked in confusion, because those two names didn't go together. "Son of Zeus," he corrected Jason subconsciously, holding out his hand for the son of Jupiter to shake. "I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

Annabeth's heart soared. He had used _Poseidon_, not the name Neptune.

Jason took Percy's hand, and said, "Hey."

Percy leaned closer to Jason, and whispered in his ear, "Is she always like that?" Hugging people she didn't know? Huh!

A small grin played on Jason's lips as he replied, "Nah, she's just stressed out."

"Oh," said Percy thoughtfully.

Annabeth crossed her arms, and frowned at him critically, tapping her foot in the body language of girls that said: _Do _not_ mess with me. You'll regret it forever._ But in spite of that, she took a deep breath and asked, "You _really_ don't remember?"

He shook his head. "No, I just woke up here one day. Didn't remember a thing. They gave me a purple T-shirt, this one I'm wearing, and told me I was a Son of Neptune. I always call him Poseidon. I like the Greek names better."

Annabeth nodded approvingly. "You should. You're not a Roman demigod."

Percy tipped his head to the side like he was asking, _whaaaat?_

"You're Greek. Poseidon's your dad by his Greek form, not his Roman form. Like my mom's Athena, not Minerva." She continued.

"But they're the same. Only different names."

"Not necessarily. Anyway, my point is that there is another camp for demigods-_Greek_ demigods- in New York. Long Island, to be exact. You used to go there with me. We were…" Annabeth had to force herself not to say it, those words. "…Best friends."

Percy sat down on a rock, and let out a deep breath. "All this time I've been here, all these months, I felt like I didn't belong here. Learning Latin was hard. So was sword fighting. And I just couldn't shake the feeling. I felt guilty that I should feel this. But I couldn't control it."

"I know," said Jason empathetically. "I felt the same way."

The Son of Poseidon glanced up. "What do you mean?"

"Juno-er- _Hera _switched us. I was the leader here; you were the leader at the Greek Camp Half-Blood. She exchanged us leaders. I got my memory wiped-well, actually, Hera _stole_ it, but that's not the point- and was sent to Camp Half-Blood in New York. You got your memory stolen and came here." Jason said. "I didn't remember, but with time, I started remembering all the stuff that had happened to me here. I'm sure you will, too."

"I hope so," said Percy, now gazing at the beautiful daughter of Athena. Then something occurred to him. "Why'd she do it? Why did Hera switch the two of us?"

Jason pursed his lips. "Well, that's a long story."

"I'm listening."

"_I'll _tell it," said Annabeth, glaring at the Son of Jupiter.

Jason shrugged, "Okay. I'll just go explain this whole thing to Lupa. No doubt she's wondering what's going on." He jogged away.

"Do you hate each other?" asked Percy.

"What? Me? Hate Jason? No. It's just…" she shook her head. "I don't know why I'm acting this way."

After that, she told Percy of what was happening, Gaea awaking, the reason that Hera had switched Jason and Percy.

When she was finally finished, she exhaled and sat down on the rock next to him, catching her breath while she let this information soak into Percy's mind, forcing herself not to take his hand, not to lean into him, not to scoot next to him so close they were pressed against one another.

After a while, he asked a question. But it wasn't about Gaea arising, or about the prophecy, or anything even _relating_ to that. Instead he asked, "Annabeth, were we… were we…_together?_"

Annabeth gulped down a sob, her eyes showing her uttermost despair. Wouldn't he have remembered at least her teasing of him 'Seaweed Brain' by now? She rubbed her eyes, and whispered softly, full of love, "Yes, yes, we were. But technically, we still are. We never broke up."

His sparkling green eyes which resembled the sun's rays dancing across the waves of the sea were puzzled, and even a little sad. He looked like he was honestly trying to remember. His brows furrowed and he frowned in utmost concentration, but then sighed unhappily, "I'm sorry. But I can't remember _at all._" He stared at her, and sighed again. "I wish I remember _you_. If not anything else, _you._"

She looked down at her sneakers, saying softly, "Me too."

It was Percy who scooted over next to her, pressing himself to her. He stroked her back, trying to comfort her, but she just kept sighing so unhappily, Percy felt his heart breaking every time. I'm sorry, he kept thinking. I'm sorry.

They were silent for a while, Annabeth still staring own at her Nike sneakers like they were the most fascinating thing ever invented. Who even invented sneakers to begin with? She'd look it up on Google later.

She was afraid that if she glanced up at him, she would get drawn in by those green eyes of his… Those eyes that would draw you to them like waves pulling you to sea. Her heart pounded, longing so, so much for Percy to lean in and kiss her-it could only be a brush on her cheek- but it would still be a kiss, wouldn't it?

Percy was overwhelmed with the desire to… kiss her. Yes, definitely kiss her. Why? the thought echoed in his head. _To remember_. He chuckled at himself inwardly. Like he'd remember by a kiss with the supposed girl he loved! It sounded like a dumb fairy-tail with a stupid corny fairy-tail ending.

He stared at her hand and took it, squeezing it tight, and loosening his grip. She squeezed it in return and glanced up at him with her gray eyes, stormy, as if rain was about to pelt down from the heavens. Perhaps it was just about to.

He hugged her, and she hugged back, silent. She stroked his back softly, her fingers resting on a particular part of his back. The small of his back.

The spot tingled like electricity, and Percy flinched back at the strange sensation. "What was that? It felt really weird."

Annabeth looked at him and said, "You bathed in the River Styx."

Percy immediately knew what that meant. "It's my Achilles Heel."

She nodded.

"And I told you this?"

Annabeth nodded a bit more enthusiastically. "Yeah."

"Tell me more," he said. "About my past. I want to know."

"I'm not sure, Percy. Jason says you'll remember with time. We should just let that lie."

"Why?" he asked. "If you tell me, I'll be able to think on it and I might remember more quickly."

"You might, but you might not."

"Then what is there to lose?" he challenged.

She sighed. "Fine. I'll start with your first adventure…"

And so she told him. All about his adventures. But it was a lot of work, and frequently she would ask him if he felt something stirring… some old memory deep beneath there…

After she told him about the Sea of Monsters, she again asked him, "Do you remember anything?"

He sighed, almost as if he were in defeat. "No. It feels like I'm being told my life by someone else, like these are just stories, not what really happened to me. But I can't help it. I just don't remember."

"It's okay," said Annabeth, her mind going a million miles an hour. "That's fine. It's okay. We'll just, um, keep trying."

She was just about completely out of breath, about out of words, and her throat hurt from talking so much. She was getting to the part where they were at Mount St. Helens, and she was about to kiss him. "So I… kissed you. I don't know why. I guess it was for good luck, but I just really didn't want you to die."

"Don't let me die," said Percy thoughtfully.

She looked at him with the utmost confusion. "What do you mean, Percy?"

"Don't let me die," he said again. "Please."

Her thoughts cleared, and she suddenly realized what he was trying to say. "Oh, Percy. I don't know. It's too soon. You still don't remember."

As much as she _wanted _him to, at the same time, she _didn't _want him to. She was afraid it wouldn't feel the same way. Her body suddenly remembered it was suffering from Percy withdrawal, and she was shaky. Annabeth didn't just _want _Percy; she _needed_ him.

But she stood firm. She'd survived all these months without him, right? She could last a couple more days while he got his memory back. Couldn't she?

"It could help me!" he pleaded with her, his eyes still swaying her to him. "Please. I _might_ remember that way. I _will_ remember that way."

"Percy-" He cut her off with a kiss. _Did I used to do this when we were together? _He thought.

Something clicked in his mind just then. He saw, in his mind, Annabeth, and she was pulling him up from… a lake. She was trying not to laugh, and he thought it strange that she was laughing at this time. He took her hand and as she pulled him up, he remembered. This was strangely familiar… as if he'd seen this vision before.

He didn't know how, or why, but he remembered her. But only her. Not his exploits. Just Annabeth. In his shock, he broke away from her, and he stared in her eyes, recognizing them for the first time, and smiled.

"Well," said Annabeth, trying not to show her outburst of happiness that he'd kissed her, "Do you remember?"

"How could I not?" he said, grinning at her so brightly Apollo would be jealous.

"Yay!" a new voice made them both jump, and they turned to see Aphrodite smiling happily. "I knew it would work!"

"You did this?" asked Annabeth.

"Of course. I mean, you are _so_ sweet together!" she grinned.

"Thanks, Aphrodite." Percy said. "Thanks a lot."

"Why, you're welcome! Because really, you two are the cutest couple since Helen and Paris!"

"How'd you do it? Hera had Percy's memories, didn't she?" Annabeth asked.

"Most of them. But she gave me his memories of you. She thought I'd give you two a lot of anguish. Because I love that! But I think I caused you too much suffering, so I made it _boom-_right when he kissed you! So romantic!"

The two demigods stared at her, dumbfounded. "Hera?" was all Annabeth could say, and the goddess of love nodded energetically.

Then she started glowing, and Annabeth and Percy wisely averted their eyes.

**Okay, so the ending's STILL crappy. Sue me more. I wanted to put a teensy bit more emotion in it... so that's why it tinkered with it. Hope you still like it, or you like it more...**

**~Coqui's Song**


End file.
